This invention relates generally to a novel hand protector or glove. More particularly, this invention relates to a glove useful either as a work glove or as an athletic glove.
In the past, it has been common to utilize hand protectors for such sports as bowling, tennis, golf, baseball, gymnastics, handball, football, weight lifting, rowing, volleyball, whereupon it is desired to protect primarily the palm portion of the hand. In addition, activities such as boxing and other marshal arts as well as machine maintenance, particularly in connection with automobile engines, require that some protection be afforded to the knuckle portion of the hand. Moreover, it is well known that activities such as chopping wood, bailing hay, and related activities may cause severe blistering of the interior or palm portion of the hands.
A variety of gloves exist in the prior art which are adjustable to accommodate hands of varying widths or thicknesses as well as fingers of varying dimensions. In addition, some gloves are known which provide reinforced zones capable of withstanding extraordinary wear, impact or friction. However, many of these gloves are adapted for either the left or right hands. Whereas known gloves might be suitable for some of the above-listed activities, many such gloves would be unsuitable for other of the activities. Whereas some known gloves may be operable to provide reinforced palm portions, such gloves are not known to be reversible to provide reinforced knuckle protection.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a reversible, ambidextrous glove capable of providing protection for all of the above and related activities.